


Finduilas' Song

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Good pacing, Poetry, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic, Writing - Well-handled introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow growing in her heart, Finduilas makes a promise she will fail to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finduilas' Song

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I dreamed a dream of waters deep  
That rose and sang my heart to sleep  
Beneath a silver sky.

I dreamed of ships to bear me home,  
Far from the sentinels of stone  
That laugh and watch me die.

I dreamed a life I thought to find  
Of past and future intertwined  
Ere morning killed the stars,

Ere shadow veiled the fading light  
and drowned my dreams in endless night  
that left but angry scars.

I dreamed a dream of waters wide  
and gave my heart up to the tide  
that sailed my soul up high.

They say there is a path to find  
As hope and memory turn blind  
I promise this, I’ll try.

For you, I’ll try,

I’ll try.


End file.
